entry_pointfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Dr. NOOOOO/Player Stereotypes (entry point edition)
Pretty much a soundsmith reference. I've also covered something like this in the Murder Mystery 2 wiki, if you want to check it out, then here you go. Now stereotypes don't apply to everyone, like soundsmith covered before. The Newbies. These guys are usually two types of people. One being that they don't pay attention to the chat, bring the wrong gear, shoot hostages, bring unconcealed weapons, firing unsuppressed weapons, and not even talking in chat. These guys are extremely annoying to play with and are pretty vulnerable to being kicked. Two being that these guys are still new, but actually want to learn the game instead of being tossed in blindly. They usually get help from the experienced players and are surprisingly pretty fun to play with. These guys are pretty rare to see, as most newbies are very uncooperative. The Veterans These guys have started a while back ago and are very experienced when it comes to missions. They always prefer to do legend since well that matches their skill obviously. These guys tend to be impatient and always rush ahead forth to complete the mission with other people. Like, seriously dude. If you wanted to do the mission on your own, you should have just done it by yourself. The Chill people. These people are actually pretty fun to play with. They can understand if you make mistakes and always tend to focus on the team more than themselves. If you ever want to play entry point and you have a friend like this, play with them, as I guarantee you'll have a good time. The Military sergeants. These are literally the opposite of the chill people. When they play the game, they command the entire server of what to do. They take the game as seriously as a cuss wording national emergency every time they play. Hate to break it to you buddy, but this is a Roblox game, not the U.S.M.C. The Paranoid people These guys ALWAYS bring loud gear in case of a mission goes loud. I mean, I can't blame them either. A lot of people tend to reset every time they fail a mission, but this dude is actually prepared and doesn't give up so easily. Sometimes other players might steal his stuff, and that can really piss them off at times. The Trollers These guys. These, guys. Let me tell you. Out of every catagory in this list, THIS is the worst. These guys are the WORST people to play with, even worser than the 9 year old EZ LOL XDDD kids or the destined military sergeant. THESE GUYS WANT TO RUIN YOUR HOPE OF EVER HAVING FUN IN A STEALTH BASED GAME BY RUINING YOUR EXPERIENCE WITH EVERY SINGLE METHOD POSSIBLE IN THE BANE OF ENTRY POINT'S ARSENAL OF EXPLOSIVES AND EVERYTHING ... ... okay yeah i probably got a bit mad there. They can do things such as shoot hostages on purpose, mess up on purpose, kill teammates, use gear intended for the mission incorrectly, and even more. For some reason, these guys out of every troller in games tend to piss you off way more. (at least me, you guys probably have different opinions) The Hackers/exploiters. (thanks to NPCPlayer2421 for the idea) These guys are about as even as the trollers. They can do things such as give infinite ammo, fly/noclip, spam jump, inject scripts (annoying, not malicious or anything), and sometimes godmode on shadow war or pvp, though Cish's epic anti-cheat system usually prevents that. These people are pretty rare to see as entry point isn't as popular. The PVP player. These people play shadow war and sometimes PVP mode very often. They can fall into the tryhard category or the chill category. The chill category is just people playing for fun, while the tryhard category is your typical "LOL EZ XDDDDDD" type of people. They're very annoying to play with. Well, thanks for reading. Please note I'm not the best writer so I may have worded things wrong. If I missed any, feel free to edit or comment down below. By the way, like I've previous addressed, stereotypes do NOT apply to everyone. For example, if you command the server to do stuff, you may not BE a military sergeant (not literally), people might THINK you are one though. (not literally) Category:Blog posts